wesnothfandomcom-20200214-history
Ogres
Ogres are a wild and uncivilized race who dwell in the wilderness of the Great Continent. Physically, they resemble Humans and Orcs but are larger and stronger. Even their adolescents are more then a match for most men. Orges are distrusted in many populated areas and usually either avoid them or are driven out by force. Instead, they lurk in the mountainous areas on the edges of civilization, where hungry ogre bandits provide a constant threat to travelers and caravans. While ogres are not particularly intelligent or quick, their toughness and physical strength make them a valuable asset in the armies of other races. They are especially valued by more ruthless commanders who don't mind the ogres' brutality. Little is known about their biology or society, if they can truly be said to have one, but they are said to attack alongside wolves and other beasts. Whether this is a sign of cooperation, domestication, or simply mutual opportunism is not known. Society Ogre society is based upon one simple principle, that’s might makes right. The strongest may take whatever they like from the weaker, including life and limb. All forms of disputes, such as personal grudges, land disputes and leadership challenges, are settled by contests of physical strength. An Ogre who kills another Ogre in a fight has, in the most effective way, shown himself the strongest, and far from having committed any wrongdoing, has merely demonstrated this principle and proven himself to be in the right on whatever it is doing. All Ogres are usually having themselves a large club, a large axe, a large blade or any similar type of large weapons, not only as their weapon to hunt and fight, but as a symbol to their supremacy over one and others. Ogres usually did not stay in a large group, they may be having few families of ogres within the reach in an area they live in. Some ogres even taking long journeys all around the world looking for a new home and or participating in a war of other race who can give them gold, food and freedom, even enjoyment in killing. Geography Ogres mostly dwell in the dark shadows within deep forests (usually with swamp) or dark caves deep within mountain ranges. They are commonly out of the reach of any civilization, but occasionally clash with others races when such races trespassing the territories of the ogres. Biology Ogres grow quick to their adulthood, which may just need few years to reach its potential full size and reportedly it may grow as tall as 10 feet high. With this rapid growth & body developments, resulting the ogres being under development with their brain, thus lack of intelligent. Many of the ogres suffered bone injuries or even fatal damage to their body parts as a result of their own nature of violent during their years of living (from new born until their last breath). There are possibility for few ogres to reach thirty years of age, but no one really know how long exactly an ogres can live as most of them are always meet their end in violent. Ogres are nocturnal creatures as they dislike for the daylight, though they’re not being damaged by the sunlight such as the Undead or being weakens such as the Orcs. History Unknown Units *Ogre *Young Ogre Etymology The word ogres have mention in several source (is still in debate), it could be from French in a word as “hogre” which mean a “man-eating giant” or “orco” in Italian dialect which mean “demon/monster” or could be from “Byzantine Empire” (a ancients empire, part of the old Rome) a word as “Ogur” which mean “Hungarian”. Others In the campaigns, "The Sogournings of Grog", an Ogre can advance to a Great Ogre. Famous * Grug * Kramak Category:Race Category:Ogre